


A Daffodil On The Moon

by RueRambunctious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mindless Fluff, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of the relationship between Narcissa and Luna during Luna's incarceration at Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daffodil On The Moon

“Why do you never cry?”

“Cry?” Luna opened her eyes wide in confusion. “Why would I cry?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Narcissa countered.

“You’re doing it again,” Luna murmured.

“What have I done this time?” Narcissa asked.

“You’re assuming everyone is like you,” Luna said gently.

“Oh,” Narcissa said. “So you are not upset with this arrangement?”

The girl shook her head. “You’ve had too many bad influences in your life, I think,” Luna murmured, biting her lip thoughtfully. “You worry too much.”

“You wouldn’t be worried in my situation?” Narcissa asked dryly.

“If I were you, I would have had your life lessons, so I would feel just like you, I expect,” Luna mused.

A slightly playful look came upon Narcissa’s face. “So you would be unaffected by this then?” Narcissa began to nuzzle the back of Luna’s elbow.

The girl yelped. “Perhaps, but I am not you,” she replied.

Narcissa gazed at Luna. “That’s true,” she whispered.

Luna leaned forwards and kissed Narcissa. “You need to smile more,” Luna said matter-of-factly.

Narcissa gave a slow, warm smile. “You make me happy,” the woman confided softly.

Luna regarded Narcissa cheerfully. “I’m glad. But please adjust your hipbones. They’re awfully bony.”

“Sorry,” Narcissa said. She shifted her weight and settled back against Luna. “What do you think about, if you don’t get upset by this?”

“I wonder whether a nargle infestation has made the Dark Lord so cranky,” Luna said. “And I wonder how I could offer to help him with that without him getting cross at me.”

Narcissa pressed a kiss into Luna’s shoulder. “You’re something else, Luna,” Narcissa smiled.

“Well yes of course,” Luna said. She was thoughtful again, and Narcissa relaxed into the silence.

“Cissy?” Luna prompted.

“Yes Luna?”

“When does Lucius come to bed?”

Narcissa stiffened a little. “Not for at least an hour,” she said.

“Good,” Luna said. “Narcissa?”

“Yes Luna?” Narcissa asked warily.

“Will you kiss me some more please? I rather like it.”

Narcissa twined her fingers with Luna’s. “I rather like it too,” said Narcissa. She kissed Luna until even the Dark Lord and the bruises on Luna’s skin seemed utterly insignificant.


End file.
